


What the Hell?

by PatchworkMedley



Series: Glee throwback [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Extremely bad writing, Gen, Karofsky redemption story before it was cool, M/M, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkMedley/pseuds/PatchworkMedley
Summary: "Danielle Karofsky is just a new freshman with the magic last name. All she's thinking is "What the hell?" Dave never stopped bullying, Kurt never came back to McKinley. Dave is graduated, everyone else except Dani is a senior. Sucky summary I know!"Or, read my absolute trash Glee fanfiction from literally 7 years ago with minimal editting since. (It was something I was really proud of and I just want all of my content in one place.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. Hey guys. This is one of my first fanfictions that I ever wrote /period/. Back in the good ol' days of FanFiction.net, when I was 17 years old and a little too obsessed with Glee to be healthy. 
> 
> I'm posting it as is, same authors notes, same first person POV, same everything; for a little bit of context, this was written before season 3 even aired. So there are /a lot/ of inaccuracies from what was canon. But hey. I'm apologizing in advance. And yes, the summary was the literal summary that I used when I first posted it on June 6, 2011.
> 
> Here we go!
> 
> (I am editting them /slightly/, just for spelling and grammar mostly. So this will be posted in chapter segments. )

** So, this is something that's been running in my mind the past weekend and I just had to write it down. If you're reading this, it means that it was good enough for me to post. **

** For the sake of this working, Karofsky and Azimio have graduated, while everyone else is going through their senior year. The Bully Whips never happened, meaning the bullying never stopped, Kurt never transferred back and just finished his junior year at Dalton with the Warblers. The kiss and the locker room and everything else is still intact. Just any indication that the bullying stopped or even lightened up never happened. **

** To anyone who has read my story "Get it Right", I'm using my character Dani for this, and it's mainly focused around her and Kurt. I just loved her so much that I couldn't let her go. Only one thing has changed though; she's a freshman still, Dave's just not in the school with her. The character herself has been transformed a little bit too. **

** Dani POV **

I walked towards my locker with my chin held high. Finally, after those grueling years of pre-school, elementary, middle, and junior high school, I'm at the high school. Just watching movies and TV shows, I can tell that high school will be the time of my life. Until I get to college, of course.

** Kurt POV **

I didn't think this day would ever come; the day that I finally got to walk back through the doors of William McKinley High School. A huge bonus is the fact that my wonderful boyfriend, Blaine, decided to transfer with me, and is now gripping my hand like it's the only thing keeping him from beaten to a pulp, though I can't help that much. He's pretty depressed that he's leaving his safe haven, his friends, and the only opportunity he ever had to get every solo offered. It didn't matter if you auditioned for solos or not; he always got them. Good luck with that here dear; that's Rachel's job.

The best part? Karofsky's gone, along with the majority of his Neanderthal friends. From what I've heard from Finn and a few others, he never relented on his bullying ways. He was more cautious since he was under constant watch of the faculty, but he never stopped. Pity. Oh well! I never have to see him or hear his name ever again. All is good in my book.

** Dani POV **

Well; I'm thoroughly disappointed. This is nothing like the TV shows made it out to be. There's no excitement at all. I just go class to class and learn, like every other year of my life. This is bogus.

I'm walking towards my fifth period class when the signup sheets on the bulletin board grab my attention. I walk over and start looking at each one. Hm, Cheerios. I should try that. I like to be active and move, but I could never play sports. I like watching them too much to actually participate. Cheerleading would be perfect for that.

Other than that, none of the other ones grab my attention. That is, until I get to the signup sheet for New Directions, the glee club. I love to sing, along with dancing. Not to mention, these guys are really good. How do I know? My brother Dave took me to a few of the performances. He liked watching them, and even having to do the halftime show, but he never would join. He'd never tell me why either. Don't get me wrong; me and Dave are close. Really close. He just likes to keep things from me sometimes. And yes, I know he's gay. It's one of the few things about his high school life that he'd tell me. That he majorly bullied Kurt and kissed him, leading him to discover his true sexuality.

I notice that the list has no names on it. Well real names anyway. There are a few made up crude names on there. I put my name on there, then scribble over the others to let the person in charge know that I'm serious. I finish by drawing a smiley face next to my name and turn to walk away with a little half smile myself. That smile slides off my face the second a slushy finds its way to my face. I didn't see the guy, but I guess he was staking out the signup board.

"Welcome to glee club, loser. If I were you, I wouldn't bother trying out, or that's gonna happen to you every day. I'd hate to see that happen since you're sort of pretty."

I wipe the slushy from my eyes and shoot back the reply, "Yeah? Well guess what, ham hock, nothing you say will keep me from doing what I want to do. If I get a slushy chucked in my face, fine. That just makes you sort of a jerk."

I saw his nostrils flare and his eyes roll. "Fine, whatever. Don't say I didn't warn ya. So, let's see what your name is, shall we? Let's see if we can get any good nicknames outta it."

I don't even stay to wait for his list of 'nicknames' because quite frankly, I don't care. That's how Davey taught me. Don't let others push me around. I do, however, turn around when I heard an empty cup hit the ground. The guy was standing there looking at me with wide eyes. "What? Do I have something on my slushy?"

He looks terrified. "Karofsky? As in, Dave Karofsky?"

I'm confused but I nod. "Yeah, what about it?"

He rushes towards me and says, "I am so sorry. I didn't…I'll be right back with a towel."

I shake my head, even more confused than before. "Don't bother. I'll clean myself up, thank you. Now, you just go on to class." God, it's a good thing I have study hall. This is gonna take a while.

"Okay, okay. Whatever you want. Just, don't tell Dave about this, alright?"

"What the hell? Dude, just go." He didn't have to be told twice. He bolted straight down the hallway.

I spend the rest of the period trying to get as much of the stain out of my shirt as possible. It's my favorite, so hopefully it'll come out after a few washes, or maybe with some luck, after one of mom's power washes.

In my sixth period class, which is Spanish with Mr. Shuster, said teacher asked me if I'd be able to come after school to audition and then attend the first glee rehearsal of the year. I don't see why not. I'll have to wait for Dave to get off work to pick me up anyway. The bad part is that I only have one more period to decide what I want to sing, and I have no way to get an extra change of clothes before then. But at least I'll have the audition over with soon and can just enjoy the club afterwards.

By the time school ends, I have a song. I hope they're okay with not having a connection with the song. It's just it's the only one I know how to play on guitar and I think it could give me an advantage.

You know, since I'm the only one auditioning. I mentally roll my eyes. Oh well. It's all I have on such short notice.

I can feel my nerves growing as I sit through seventh period. It's not so much that I'm nervous I won't get in, because from what I've heard, everyone gets in. It's more because I'm nervous they won't like me. I mean, that's just high school nerves in general. But here's the thing; I've never had real friends. Sure, people will say hi to me in the hallway or ask to go see a movie, but I've never had a friend that I was close to. Well, except Dave. But he's my brother and doesn't really count.

So, right now, I'm standing outside of the choir room, trying to force myself to go in. I take a few deep breaths and walk inside. I'm suddenly hit by a wave of laughter. I look around and that's what everyone is doing; laughing, hugging, huddled in groups gossiping, but still somehow connected to everyone else.

I better rock this audition, because this is what I want.

** Kurt POV **

Oh, how I've missed the gossip. I'm actually surprised at how little there is. It must have been a pretty slow summer.

Mr. Shue called our attention. I noticed there was a girl standing behind him, looking very shy with a bright purple stain on her shirt. Oh poor thing. First day and already got a slushy. "Alright guys, welcome back! For some of you, this is your last year of high school, which means your last year of glee club. Man, it seems like just yesterday that I had a band of 5 misfits trying to make 'Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat' work. Thank god we got more people to join." He said with a smile, and the five misfit mentioned, myself included, are smiling and shaking their heads as well. "Moving on, I'd first like to welcome back Kurt," at the mention of my name I smiled, stood up and bowed quickly, but also noticed that the shy girl had snapped her head up. "It's great to have you back Kurt, last Regionals and Nationals just weren’t the same without you.” I held my hand to my heart and wiped away a ‘tear.’ “Next, I'd like to welcome Blaine Anderson into our little family of misfits. Blaine, since you were the head soloist at Dalton and we've heard you sing, I won't make you audition. Now, as you all know, we never have had good luck with the signup sheets. This year is no different.” There was a collective groan around the choir room. “But, we did have one sign up. I'd like to introduce you to Danielle Karofsky." My head, which had been looking down at the intertwined hands of Blaine and I, snapped up at the mention of the name.

I'm not the only one who reacts to the name. Blaine's grip on my hand has tightened even more, if that's even possible. A few of the guys have their heads tilted back groaning, but no one says anything offensive or anything. In fact, a few of the girls say hi. I don't blame them, the girl doesn't look dangerous at all.

"Wait, you're that one who stood up Molina in hallway today, right?" Mercedes asks. I raised my eyebrows. I'm impressed. I looked over at the girl who just nodded. Mercedes smiles. "I like you already." I saw the girl smile and seemingly gain more confidence from the statement. Wow. That's amazing. Alright. I'll help.

"Me too." I nod at the girl with a small smile. I then look at the rest of the club who seem to be wearing the same look of surprise. I'll cut the girl some slack. She may not even be related to Karofsky.

Psh, right. Like there are a billion Karofsky families walking all over Lima, Ohio.

"Alright, well unfortunately for you, Danielle, you'll have to audition. So, take it away."

He walks off and she nods. "Alright. As Mr. Schuster already mentioned, I'm Danielle, but most everyone who knows me calls me Dani. Except for my brother who feels the need to irritate me by calling me Dan. Anyways, is there a guitar I can use?" I saw Puck get up and hand her a guitar. "Thank you. I didn't have a lot of time to pick out a song since I was informed I'd be auditioning sixth period, so I hope you don't mind that I don't connect to this song completely. But I enjoy it and I think I do a pretty decent job. So here goes."

_ Before I fall too fast _

_ Kiss me quick _

_ But make it last _

I couldn't help but smile. Demi Lovato rocks. Blaine perked up too. He loves Disney and especially Demi.

_ So I can see how badly this will hurt me _

_ When you say goodbye _

She's really good. Not over the top amazing like Rachel or I, but she definitely isn't horrible.

_ Keep it sweet, _

_ Keep it slow _

_ Let the future pass _

_ And don't let go _

_ But tonight I could fall too soon under this beautiful moonlight _

_ But you're so hypnotizing _

_ You got me laughing while I sing _

_ You got me smiling in my sleep _

She sang the last line with a smile. Only it wasn't one of those clichéd smiles that happen because the line says so. It seems genuine.

_ And I can see this unraveling _

_ Your love is where I'm falling _

_ But please don't catch me. _

I look around to the different couples and see they're smiling and leaning their heads on each other's shoulders/heads. I look to Blaine, who tilts his head on my shoulder. I smile and lay my head on his.

_ See this heart _

_ Won't settle down _

_ Like a child running scared from a clown _

_ I'm terrified of what you do _

_ My stomach screams just when I look at you _

_ Run far away _

_ So I can breathe _

_ Even though you're far from suffocating me _

_ I can't set my hopes too high _

_ Cause every hello _

_ Ends with a goodbye _

I tightened my grip on Blaine's hand while thinking  _Except for this one. I'll never say goodbye to him_.

_ But you're so hypnotizing _

_ You've got me laughing while I sing _

_ You've got me smiling in my sleep _

_ And I can see this unraveling, _

_ You're love is where I'm falling _

_ But please don't catch me _

_ So now you see _

_ Why I'm scared _

_ I can't open up my heart without a care _

_ So here I go _

_ It's what I feel _

_ And for the first time in my life I know it's real _

_ But you're so hypnotizing _

_ You've got me laughing while I sing _

_ You've got me smiling in my sleep _

_ And I can see this unraveling _

_ You're love is where I'm falling _

_ So please don't catch me! _

_ If this is love please don't break me _

_ I'm giving up so just _

_ Catch me. _

When she ends, we all clap. She definitely has talent. There is no denying that.

"Alright, well I guess the clapping indicates a unanimous decision. Welcome to New Directions, Dani. If you would, have a seat." She smiles at him and goes to sit by Tina, who pats her shoulder. "Also, Dani, I know this may sound a little pushy, but it would be great if you could try and recruit a few new members. It won't get crucial until next year, but some of these guys are leaving at the end of this year and it'd be nice to have some fresh faces mixed in with them, that way we don't end up the only ones left."

** Dani POV **

I sighed at Mr. Schue's request. "I can try, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm only a freshman, so people don't really listen to me, and I don't have a lot of friends. I can't promise you a whole new club by the end of the year, but I can try to get a few people."

I saw a few people give looks to one another, mostly confused ones.

"I thought you stood up to Molina?" The blonde guy asked.

"Well yeah, but he didn't say he'd stop slushying me or anything."

"But he ran down the hall the minute you told him to go away. What was that about?" The black girl asked. I really need to learn their names.

"I don't really know. He saw my name on the signup sheet and just got really weird. Almost as if I was royalty or something, which I know I'm not. It was just weird." I looked around at the disbelieving faces.

Then Kurt spoke up from across the risers. "You really have no idea how powerful your name is in this school do you?" I shook my head and he chuckled. "Tell me, are you related to on David Karofsky?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother, but I don't see how that has to do anything."

He got up and walked over to me and stretched his hand out. "Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel. I'm one of the many people your brother has bullied at this school. The reason you have so much pull in this school is because everyone's afraid that the slightest thing to trigger you off will send him straight back to this school to take care of it. In other words, they're scared that one wrong move will have David Karofsky hunting their ass."

I heard a scoff from the doorway followed by "Jesus Christ, Hummel. You haven't changed a bit," and I watched as the fashionable boy in front of me froze in fear.

** Tada! This story will probably not be very long at all. I'm expecting four chapters at the most. **

** So…thoughts? **


	2. Just a Scared Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It actually got more cringy but it also made me remember why I was proud of it.

**Wow. I uploaded this a few nights and already have like 12 story alerts, 5 favorite stories, and 2 reviews. Getting those e-mails informing me of that made my day. So thank you so much for reading.**

**Oh shoot. Forgot this last chapter: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. The only thing of this story that is 100% mine is Dani.**

**Kurt POV**

I glance at the other faces surrounding me to see if I was right, if the devil really had returned to this school. Every boy looks pissed with a dark look in their eyes and sitting on the edge of their seat as if to pounce at any given moment. The girls look furious too and I can see/hear them all trying to scoot their chairs around me to create a force field.

No. No no no. This can NOT be happening. This year was supposed to be amazing because I WOULDN'T have to directly deal with him.

I turn around, expecting to see a smirk or some sort of hate glare. What I see surprises me. He's frowning, but it's not menacingly. His expression is completely blank.

"Kurt?" I turn to the voice, who happens to be Dani. "Kurt, what do you mean? Why is everyone getting so defensive? I know he bullied you, but –"

Before I can even open my mouth, I hear the devil's voice once again. "I'd like to explain that." This time though, he didn't sound sarcastic. He sounded just neutral. What the hell? "Kurt, I'd like to talk to you. To let you know that I'm not going to take you to some dark alley and kill you, I'll bring Dani, and you can bring Bland if you want to." Still not menacing, but I heard a little annoyed strain at the mention of Bland…I mean Blaine, who just rolls his eyes at the comment.

"His name is Blaine, and bring us where? Not that it matters. I don't want to go anywhere with you, surveillance or not."

"Oh, so sorry  _Blaine_. And just down the hall." He sighs. "I don't think this is a conversation I want to have in front of a bunch of people who don't know what's going on." He looks me straight in the eye for the last part. Oh dear.

"What kind of conversation?"

"You'll find out if you follow me, won't you?" I start to shake just the tiniest bit.

"Fine." I saw Blaine stand up, but I hold up my hand. "This will probably end better if you're not there. You two didn't have the best history last year." I turn back to Karofsky. "Lead the way."

"Dani come on. I need to explain this to you too." She nods and picks up her stuff.

**Dani POV**

As soon as I'm almost to the door, I remember that this was my first glee club meeting. I turn to Mr. Schue. "I'm really sorry. I still don't know what's going on, but it sounds like I need to be there."

He sighs, almost as if stuff like this was a daily occurrence. "It's cool. Do what you need to do." I thank him and turn to follow Kurt and Dave. Well. More like follow Dave. Kurt's trailing a fair distance behind us.

I sped up to fall in step with Dave and whisper ask "Dave, what's going on? You were supposed to pick me up after you got off work, not come back to scare the living daylights out of Kurt."

He rolled his eyes. "I told you. I'll explain in a minute." He turned into a classroom and closed the door once we were all in. Dave went to go sit behind the teacher’s desk, I chose the top of a random desk, but Kurt stayed standing by the door. I look at Dave and see him sigh. "For starters, I just got off work, Dani. I was sitting in the parking lot waiting for you when I remembered that I have unfinished business here," He glanced at Kurt "that I need to take care of." Kurt didn't miss the glance that Dave through him and he backed against the door. "Please, relax, Fancy. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to talk."

That gave Kurt a wild look in his eyes. "Relax? RELAX? How do you have any right to tell me to relax? You made my life hell, Karofsky, then you threatened my life and pushed me to the point of transferring just to feel safe. How the hell am I supposed to know that you didn't just lead me in here to cause me more grief and have Danielle record it or something?" My mouth fell open. Did he really think that Dave would do that?

"Kurt, please calm down. I promise, I don't think he's going to do anything physical. I wouldn't let him even if he tried." Kurt looked at me almost disbelieving. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dave beat him to the punch.

"She's right, Kurt. She's the only person in my life that has any sort of power over me, parents aside at least. I'm not going to do anything. All I have is an explanation for you and Dani, and then something extra for you, but we'll get there when we get there." Kurt just pressed even hard into the door, but Dave just rolled his eyes. "You might want to sit down. It's sort of a long story."

The room is silent for a few minutes, while Dave and I wait for Kurt to make up his mind. He finally gives in and sits in the desk next to mine. Dave nods and starts in. "Thank you. Now Dan, I've told you about me being gay and bullying Kurt and everything." He noticed the look on Kurt's face, which was pretty shocked. "Yes, Hummel. I came out to my sister. She's the only one in my life, other than my therapist, I promise I'll explain later, that knows, because she is the only one in my life that I'm close enough to, and yes. She knows about everything, including the locker room. Anyways. I'm pretty sure that you figured out that Kurt wasn't the only one I bullied. I had to keep up that reputation, you know? Not to mention that I was so pissed off with everything that was happening. So I bullied a lot of people. Then, Kurt transferred. I got even more pissed."

I heard Kurt scoff. "Why? Because your favorite punching bag finally got away from your grip?"

Dave glared back. "No. Because I pushed my first gay crush and the one person who would understand away so much that he transferred schools. Can I continue?" That shut Kurt's mouth real quick. He nodded. "So, like I said, I was even more pissed, which resulted in even more bullying. I bullied more people, to the point where 'a lot of people' became 'as many people I could get my hands on without the faculty catching on that I was a serious threat'. I never threatened anyone's life again, but every locker check was more forceful, the slushies more frequent. Kurt, I know you thought I was a monster, but I really became one when you left."

Kurt thought for a moment, then said, "Why didn't Finn or anyone else tell me that? They all said that you had back off a little, but I'm pretty sure that that's just because you didn't want the faculty to actually catch you."

Dave gave a disbelieving chuckle. "Really, Fancy? Really? Your damn glee club wanted you back so much that of course they'd just make it seem like I was changing. I guess in a way though, I did change. But not in the way that anyone wanted. The only week that I truly did back off was the week of the championship game when we had to pull together for the halftime show." Ah, the halftime show. The one time in Dave's life that he felt genuinely happy. Oh Davey. "After that though, I came back full force. Sure, I stayed off the glee clubs back for a while, but even that had to come to an end eventually. So anyways, Dani. I became the terrorizer of this school. So bad that none of my friends wanted to be around me. That's why you never saw Az after a while, that's why I stayed at home a lot, and that's why everyone in this school now fears the name Karofsky."

I look him over for a good five minutes. He's at the desk, but I can tell he's ashamed of how he had acted. When he explained all of that, his voice sounded defeated. And now it looks like he could cry, but we all know that he'd be damned if he ever let Kurt Hummel see him cry. Finally I say, "You didn't want to, did you." He looks up at me.

"Didn't want to do what?"

"Bully Kurt, or bully in general. Didn't want to cause anyone pain."

He shakes his head. "Of course not. Dani, it killed me to do that to people."

"Then why did you?"

"I told you! I was pissed off with everything. Pissed off that I turned out to be the most hypocritical thing in the world by being gay, yet still hurting Kurt for it. Then I was scared. I wanted it to go away, but it wouldn't work, so I just keep getting pissed off because nothing was changing, no matter what I did."

I nod. I understand I really do. But I'm ticked. "Fine. I understand what you're saying, and I understand what you were going through." I stand up and collect my bag. "But that doesn't excuse you for any of it. I hope you realize that no one will want to talk to me at all now because they're afraid that you'll come back to haunt them if you try. Dave. I really wish you would've thought before you did all this." I start walking out the door and hear Dave behind me.

"Dani, please jus—"

"I'll be in the car." And I walk out of the room and out of the building.

**Kurt POV**

I watch Dave as he watched his little sister walk down the hall. He turns back around and says, "If you want someone else in here, I'd go get them now."

I shake my head. "No. I think you were right when you said this is a conversation needed to be between us. She's right you know. Did you know that Molina slushied her today, but the minute he found out her name, he was on his knees begging for forgiveness?" Ok so I don't exactly know that that's what happened, but I'm pretty sure I got the gist of it.

I saw anger rise in his eyes. "Molina slushied her? Oh, he's a dead man."

I roll my eyes. "See? While it's just the big brother in you talking, this is exactly what we meant. People won't give her crap anymore because this will be the result. But they also won't talk to her because this will be the result if one wrong thing is said." He turned around and took a few deep breathes.

"Kurt, I got a therapist this summer. My parents knew something was up, but I guess couldn't take it upon themselves to actually find out what it was. She's been helping me a lot, giving me a person to talk to about everything. She told me to take up a sport or some kind of physical activity. I told her that I played football and a little hockey, but since those are season sports for me, she suggested boxing. It's been great. Anytime I feel pissed or frustrated, I just go to the gym and let it all out. The trainer won't actually let me fight anyone because of how aggressive I get with the punching bag. So yes. Anything I feel as far as hurting people now is strictly for the protection of my little sister. Maybe it's better that people are scared of me. That means she won't have to go through the same crap that I put other people through. She'll have the glee club anyway won't she?"

Let's see. "Okay. Therapist, good. Parents not caring, sucks, so I'm sorry. Boxing to let out pent up aggression, fantastic. Your closing thought, FOOT IN MOUTH. Dave, we're seniors now. After we graduate, who is she going to turn to?"

He opens and closes his mouth a few times. "You have a good point. Then hopefully she'll make friends. It's hard not to like Dani. She lights up the room instantly. She also has a fire in her that just can't be put out. She'll be fine after a few months. After everyone's forgotten about me." I have no choice but to admire the way that he admires his sister. "Anyways, Kurt. There is another reason I wanted to talk to you, that something extra that I had for you."

"Before you do, I'd like to back track on something said earlier. About me being your first gay crush…was it because it was me, or because I was just the only other gay student here?"

He thought for a few minutes, then very calmly said, "A little bit of both, I guess. But I'm thinking mainly the first one, because I wasn't really concerned too much for having a relationship at all. I think that only liking someone because they're gay too and the only one there only applies when you just want someone to love and hold you. I didn't really care about that. I just know that whenever you would walk down the halls, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I liked the way you dressed, the way you proudly walked down the halls without a care in the world, your voice. Dear god, I loved your voice. Still do, I suppose." I felt my face heat up at that. "But it doesn't matter. You have Blaine, I have a job."

"Too true….do…do you still have a crush on me?"

He laughs. He actually has the audacity to laugh. "Way to sound like we're in third grade, Hummel." Fair enough "Yeah, I guess I do. Anyways, that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to give you the one thing that I should've given you forever ago."

"What would that be?"

"An apology." I…well wasn't expecting that.

"I…really?"

He nods. "Really. Kurt, in therapy, hell even before therapy, I realized that what I was doing was wrong. What I did to you was the worst of all. You didn't deserve any of it. I was, in your words, nothing but a scared little boy who couldn't handle how extraordinarily ordinary I was. I figured out that was true." I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion.

"When'd I say that?"

"That day in the locker room. I have that whole conversation memorized. Especially the part at the end…"

"Anything said in the locker room was overshadowed by the ending for me."

He snorted softly. "Yeah. Anyways, I'm sorry. For everything."

I studied him for a few moments. "You really are trying, aren't you?" He nods. "Okay. I can't forgive you now. But you're on the right track. I'll just have to get used to the new Dave Karofsky."

"I understand completely. Speaking of that day. Kurt, I regret a lot of things. Bullying you, pushing you away when you tried to help, threatening you. But that day Kurt. I don't regret it. Especially kissing you." I blush. "It opened my eyes. It was the first step in this direction of acceptance. Sure I had a few setbacks, but I've finally come to terms with everything."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad it happened too. I'm happy and proud of you that you've finally accepted yourself. I still can't forgive you yet."

"You don't have to. I just figured that in case we don't talk again, that you should know that."

I think for a few minutes before getting out a piece of paper and a pen. "Alright. I'm giving you my phone number and my e-mail address. While I don't completely forgive you yet, I find that maybe someday, I'll want to. But we'll never get to that someday unless we talk more. So here. Don't waste it."

He took the paper and nodded. "Thanks, Kurt."

"And with that, I must get back to glee practice. Text me sometime." When I get to the door, I turn around and ask, "Why aren't you in college?"

He chuckled. "Well first, most colleges don't actually start for another week or two. But you caught me. I'm not going this year. Maybe someday, I'll tell you why."

"Okay then. Bye Dave."

"Later, Hummel." I roll my eyes. There will be a day where I never have to hear my last name ever again.

As I walk through the door of the choir room, I can feel the room breathe a sigh of relief. Blaine is at my side at an instant, asking about what happened. I tell him to sit down and that I'd just tell everyone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, calm yourselves down. Nothing happened. He explained to Dani why everyone was so scared of their name, speaking of which, thank you to all of you for telling me that his bullying actually got worse instead of any better." The majority of the room sunk in their seats with a look of shame etched on their faces. "After that, he apologized." Everyone perks back up at that statement.

"Really, dude? You didn't forgive him right?" Finn asks.

"No. Not yet. He's been getting help though. So, there might be a day where I'll finally be able to forgive him. If or when that day comes, you all will support it, or I will leave this glee club immediately, ruining any chance you have at any competition. Understood?" I receive no arguments. Good to know that they only love me for my voice. "Good." And I walk back to my seat.

"Um, okay. Well, let's get back to rehearsals, shall we? Wait. Where's Dani?" Mr. Schue asks me.

"She didn't like what she heard and took it that no one will ever want to talk to her again after her brother's actions." I literally heard a couple of hearts break. I hear murmurs of 'oh poor thing, she's so sweet and doesn't deserve that', 'that's not true, she'll have us' and 'I honestly just want to kick his ass more now'. "Everyone, I know she's only gonna have us for a year, but let's be there for her as much as we can, alright?" Everyone nods in agreement. I look back to a smiling Mr. Schue.

"That's right guys. Be the family that you've been for nearly two years. Now, back on task."

**This was actually really terrible. That's just what I get for trying to write it two different days.**

**Eh, actually, I just editted. I guess it's not terrible. Still not my best though.**

**I don't know.**

**What do you think?**

 


	3. Who Wants To Talk to the Gleek Loser?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that reminded me that I did in fact dislike Blaine and Klaine at one point.

** New chapter! It's not as long as I would have hoped, but I kinda like it. I'd like to point out that this is only gonna be a Kurtofsky friendship so please don't get mad at me for the Klaine. **

** I don't own Glee. **

** Dani POV **

The car ride is silent. Well, I want it to be silent. Dave keeps trying to talk.

"Dani?" I don't answer. A few minutes later, "Dani." I still don't answer. So, he sighs and pulls over. He parks, but doesn't get out, just keeps looking straight, just like me. "I'm not letting this car move until you talk to me. You're the most important thing in my life. I hate it when you're mad at me. So, I won't let this enter the house. We'll fix it now."

My head snaps towards me. "Yeah? Well what if I don't want to fix it right now? Ever think that I just need to go my room, blast my iPod, cry for a few hours about never having any friends, think about everything, and then come talk to you? God, David, this day was supposed to be the best ever. Then I found out that everyone is going to be terrified of me because they were terrified of you. I love you. I really do. But I really just need to be alone right now. So can you please just go home, and let me do what I previously mentioned?" I saw the tears well up in his eyes. If I weren't so hurt by him too, I'd feel horrible for it. He nods and starts driving back home.

When we do arrive home, I do exactly what I said I would. I ignore the "How was your first day of school?" from Mom, stomp straight up to my room, plug my iPod in and turn it full blast, flop into bed and just lay there. It takes a few more minutes, but then the tears finally start pouring.

I'm not upset that Dave bullied people. I mean, I'm not thrilled with the idea, but I've always known he was a…physical person. If the sports he played were any indication, he liked to cause pain, or at least use his strength. Dave's a big guy, as in actually more muscular than one would think. He's built to use those muscles, so the sports and the bullying doesn't surprise me.

No. I'm upset that he let it get as far as it did. So far, that for at least for the next few months, no one is going to want anything to do with me. I've stood up for myself, but I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad. I can see it being good in the fact that it means that I won't have to call in David to fight my battles for me. I can see it being bad, because some people could take it that Dave's taught me a lot and that I'll become the new terror of the school. Neither of which are completely true. I mean, I won't want David to come and try to fight anyone for me, but I tell him everything, and I won't just leave out the fact that someone hurt me. And David has taught me a few things, but nothing that would entitle me to become any sort of bully.

It's pretty clear that I'll have the glee club, at least. They're already so much a family, and they didn't turn me away when I walked in and they were all so nice. I think it'll only be a matter of time before I'm included in everything. But from what I've seen and heard, New Directions only have each other. So, it's kind of still a complete loss, because no one is gonna wanna talk to the gleek loser.

** Kurt POV **

I'm walking with Blaine to my car when my phones goes off.

_ It's Dave. I screwed up and need someone to talk to. I know you're not completely okay with me yet, but you're the only one who knows what happened. _

I look and the phone and sigh while getting in the car.

_ Ok. Just give me a little bit to drop off Blaine and get home. _

It took no time for a reply.

_ Thanks. _

"Who's that?" Blaine asks. I start the car and start to drive to his house, which is surprisingly only 20 minutes away from the school. Turns out he had to make the long trip to Dalton, too.

"Dave. Remember when I said that Dani didn't like what she heard, so she left? I'm thinking she's really upset and Dave needs to talk to someone who actually knows what happened. So, would you hate me completely if I canceled our coffee date? It's not just for his benefit. There's something about Dani that makes me really like her or at least makes me think that I could someday soon. I didn't like seeing her that upset when she walked out. I can tell that they mean a lot to each other, so I want to help maybe patch things up."

He gave a chuckle. "Kurt, you don't have to explain. I completely understand. While I love our coffee dates, I can tell this is something that needs you. I know what you mean. I absolutely adore Dani and I only saw her for maybe 10 minutes, and though I only saw Dave and her together for a minute, I can tell that they have a strong bond. So, go work your magic. I have a butt load of homework anyways. Seriously. Who gives homework on the first day of school?"

I laugh. "Apparently, your teachers." We laugh together and get into a debate over the best Disney movie of all time. As far as actual Disney movies go, Hunchback of Notre Dame wins hands down. But since he brought up The Little Mermaid, I knew he meant princess movie wise. In which case, Beauty and the Beast wins, only because I can identify with Belle more than I can with the others. What? I like to read.

I have him sticking his tongue out at me by the time we get to his house. "Fine. Belle got a beautiful piece of man candy at the end of the movie and got the most gorgeous dress for the ballroom. But Ariel always had the gorgeous Eric and the epic red hair."

I scoff. "Not always! He almost MARRIED another woman!"

"Only because he was so hypnotized by her voice, which she stole from Ariel!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if Eric was so in love with Ariel, he wouldn't have just dumped her because he heard her voice coming from another lady. Belle and the beast had to grow in their relationship and neither one of them strayed from the other once they realized they had feelings for one another."

"Well, for one, it's not like the beast could really get anyone else. I'm not saying that he didn't change, it's just that one, he lived in an old castle that no one ever really stumbled upon and two, well he was a beast. It tends to keep people away."

"It didn't keep Belle away."

"That's because Belle was brave and bitter because she just got separated from her dad."

"You, have a point. Anyways, I have my own beast to take care of. Thanks again for being okay with me talking with him. I promise to make it up to you." I see him smirk.

"I can think of one way…" He pulled me into a kiss. Damn him. Even after the hundredth time, this has never ceased to cause my heart to flutter like a freakin butterfly.

But I remember Dave and Dani and how I don't want too much grief between them. I groan and pull away. "Not right now. You know how much I want to. But I told you. I need to take care of this." I saw him pout. "But, tomorrow after school, I'm all yours."

"I thought you had to work in the shop tomorrow after school?" Damn.

"Oh yeah. Ok, after I get done in the shop, I'm all yours."

He smiled. "Don't shower either. You know how much I like grease monkeys." He says in a low voice.

"Damn you. Get out of my car before I jump your bones."

"I wouldn't mind," he trails off.

"Out," I order.

He laughs. "Okay, okay. Bye Kurt. In all seriousness, send them my best. I hope things work out."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

** I have no shame in the grease monkey flirting. This'll only gonna be a Kurtofsky friendship. I realized I love Blaine a lot more than I originally thought. **

** This was really short. I know. But it's two in the morning and I need sleep or the rest of this chapter WILL be complete crap. **

** Next chapter: Kurt/Dave talk. Dani/Dave talk. Klaine is left to your imagination. I can't write smut or anything remotely sexy. That, and I don't really want to. I feel it draws away from the actual story. So, sorry! **

** Review, please! **


	4. Redvines? Damn you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, back when I was also obsessed with Starkid and wanted to incorporate that into /everything/.

**New chapter! It's not as long as I would have hoped, but I kinda like it. I'd like to point out that this is only gonna be a Kurtofsky friendship so please don't get mad at me for the Klaine.**

**I don't own Glee.**

**Dani POV**

The car ride is silent. Well, I want it to be silent. Dave keeps trying to talk.

"Dani?" I don't answer. A few minutes later, "Dani." I still don't answer. So, he sighs and pulls over. He parks, but doesn't get out, just keeps looking straight, just like me. "I'm not letting this car move until you talk to me. You're the most important thing in my life. I hate it when you're mad at me. So, I won't let this enter the house. We'll fix it now."

My head snaps towards me. "Yeah? Well what if I don't want to fix it right now? Ever think that I just need to go my room, blast my iPod, cry for a few hours about never having any friends, think about everything, and then come talk to you? God, David, this day was supposed to be the best ever. Then I found out that everyone is going to be terrified of me because they were terrified of you. I love you. I really do. But I really just need to be alone right now. So can you please just go home, and let me do what I previously mentioned?" I saw the tears well up in his eyes. If I weren't so hurt by him too, I'd feel horrible for it. He nods and starts driving back home.

When we do arrive home, I do exactly what I said I would. I ignore the "How was your first day of school?" from Mom, stomp straight up to my room, plug my iPod in and turn it full blast, flop into bed and just lay there. It takes a few more minutes, but then the tears finally start pouring.

I'm not upset that Dave bullied people. I mean, I'm not thrilled with the idea, but I've always known he was a…physical person. If the sports he played were any indication, he liked to cause pain, or at least use his strength. Dave's a big guy, as in actually more muscular than one would think. He's built to use those muscles, so the sports and the bullying doesn't surprise me.

No. I'm upset that he let it get as far as it did. So far, that for at least for the next few months, no one is going to want anything to do with me. I've stood up for myself, but I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad. I can see it being good in the fact that it means that I won't have to call in David to fight my battles for me. I can see it being bad, because some people could take it that Dave's taught me a lot and that I'll become the new terror of the school. Neither of which are completely true. I mean, I won't want David to come and try to fight anyone for me, but I tell him everything, and I won't just leave out the fact that someone hurt me. And David has taught me a few things, but nothing that would entitle me to become any sort of bully.

It's pretty clear that I'll have the glee club, at least. They're already so much a family, and they didn't turn me away when I walked in and they were all so nice. I think it'll only be a matter of time before I'm included in everything. But from what I've seen and heard, New Directions only have each other. So, it's kind of still a complete loss, because no one is gonna wanna talk to the gleek loser.

**Kurt POV**

I'm walking with Blaine to my car when my phones goes off.

_It's Dave. I screwed up and need someone to talk to. I know you're not completely okay with me yet, but you're the only one who knows what happened._

I look and the phone and sigh while getting in the car.

_Ok. Just give me a little bit to drop off Blaine and get home._

It took no time for a reply.

_Thanks._

"Who's that?" Blaine asks. I start the car and start to drive to his house, which is surprisingly only 20 minutes away from the school. Turns out he had to make the long trip to Dalton, too.

"Dave. Remember when I said that Dani didn't like what she heard, so she left? I'm thinking she's really upset and Dave needs to talk to someone who actually knows what happened. So, would you hate me completely if I canceled our coffee date? It's not just for his benefit. There's something about Dani that makes me really like her or at least makes me think that I could someday soon. I didn't like seeing her that upset when she walked out. I can tell that they mean a lot to each other, so I want to help maybe patch things up."

He gave a chuckle. "Kurt, you don't have to explain. I completely understand. While I love our coffee dates, I can tell this is something that needs you. I know what you mean. I absolutely adore Dani and I only saw her for maybe 10 minutes, and though I only saw Dave and her together for a minute, I can tell that they have a strong bond. So, go work your magic. I have a butt load of homework anyways. Seriously. Who gives homework on the first day of school?"

I laugh. "Apparently, your teachers." We laugh together and get into a debate over the best Disney movie of all time. As far as actual Disney movies go, Hunchback of Notre Dame wins hands down. But since he brought up The Little Mermaid, I knew he meant princess movie wise. In which case, Beauty and the Beast wins, only because I can identify with Belle more than I can with the others. What? I like to read.

I have him sticking his tongue out at me by the time we get to his house. "Fine. Belle got a beautiful piece of man candy at the end of the movie and got the most gorgeous dress for the ballroom. But Ariel always had the gorgeous Eric and the epic red hair."

I scoff. "Not always! He almost MARRIED another woman!"

"Only because he was so hypnotized by her voice, which she stole from Ariel!"

"Look, all I'm saying is that if Eric was so in love with Ariel, he wouldn't have just dumped her because he heard her voice coming from another lady. Belle and the beast had to grow in their relationship and neither one of them strayed from the other once they realized they had feelings for one another."

"Well, for one, it's not like the beast could really get anyone else. I'm not saying that he didn't change, it's just that one, he lived in an old castle that no one ever really stumbled upon and two, well he was a beast. It tends to keep people away."

"It didn't keep Belle away."

"That's because Belle was brave and bitter because she just got separated from her dad."

"You, have a point. Anyways, I have my own beast to take care of. Thanks again for being okay with me talking with him. I promise to make it up to you." I see him smirk.

"I can think of one way…" He pulled me into a kiss. Damn him. Even after the hundredth time, this has never ceased to cause my heart to flutter like a freakin butterfly.

But I remember Dave and Dani and how I don't want too much grief between them. I groan and pull away. "Not right now. You know how much I want to. But I told you. I need to take care of this." I saw him pout. "But, tomorrow after school, I'm all yours."

"I thought you had to work in the shop tomorrow after school?" Damn.

"Oh yeah. Ok, after I get done in the shop, I'm all yours."

He smiled. "Don't shower either. You know how much I like grease monkeys." He says in a low voice.

"Damn you. Get out of my car before I jump your bones."

"I wouldn't mind," he trails off.

"Out," I order.

He laughs. "Okay, okay. Bye Kurt. In all seriousness, send them my best. I hope things work out."

"Me too."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Bye. Love you too."

**I have no shame in the grease monkey flirting. This'll only gonna be a Kurtofsky friendship. I realized I love Blaine a lot more than I originally thought.**

**This was really short. I know. But it's two in the morning and I need sleep or the rest of this chapter WILL be complete crap.**

**Next chapter: Kurt/Dave talk. Dani/Dave talk. Klaine is left to your imagination. I can't write smut or anything remotely sexy. That, and I don't really want to. I feel it draws away from the actual story. So, sorry!**

**Review, please!**

 

 

**Hmm. Ok guys. It's only one in the morning this time!**

**Let's see if I got this.**

**Kurt POV**

Once I got home and made myself a tiny snack(….what? It's okay to cheat sometimes), I finally got around to texting Dave back.

( _Kurt,_ **Dave** )

_Okay. I'm home. What's wrong?_

**It's Dani. I mean, I didn't expect her to take the whole thing lightly, but she's locked in her room and refuses to talk to me or my parents. She's just in there with her iPod full blast.**

Huh. I'm surprised. I always pegged him to be the type to text in full out text talk and bad grammar. I sighed.

_Well, you said it yourself. You didn't really expect it to take it well. You just have to give her time. She'll come around._

**It's just, she means the world to me. She's practically my life. My parents aren't around a lot and for a few years now, it's just been me and her when my parents are gone, which is pretty often. We've gotten really close and I just don't want her to hate me.**

Oh that's really sweet.

_She probably feels the same about you. And she knows that you bullied people. I think the only thing she's mad about is the fact you let it get so bad. She thinks she'll have no one the rest of her high school life. Whenever you two do talk, tell her that she will have the glee club. Or, she'll at least have me._

**I don't know if she'll talk to me for a while. She seems really torn up about this. And thank you.**

_And Blaine. We both absolutely adore her, and we've only gotten to experience her for not even twenty minutes. She will talk to you eventually. She just needs to get past all of this. It'll get easier for her as the days pass. The only people she even has to worry about feeling that way is the upperclassmen and she'll hardly ever see them, with the exception of the glee club. You said it yourself; she lights up a room. Once she gains more confidence, she'll have all the friends she needs._

**You're right. Thanks Kurt.**

_I'm always right, David._

**I'm going to try talking to her one more time. I'll break out the big guns now.**

… _What do you mean?_

**Redvines. Her weakness.**

_You do that then. Tell me how everything goes afterward then._

**Will do.**

Well. I can't really tell how well that went. What I did notice is that it only took 15 minutes to talk to the guy. What the…Oh my god.

( _Kurt_ ,  ** _Blaine_** )

_I just got done talking to Dave. Tell me again why I left you when it didn't take any time at all to help him?_

**_Haha, well, turns out this homework was ridiculously easy and isn't going to take much longer…if you start heading here now, I should be done by the time you get here…._ **

I smirked.

_I'm on my way then. At least now you don't have to see me all greased up tomorrow._

… ** _.On second thought, can I take a rain check for tonight and use it for tomorrow night?_**

_Too late, I'm already on my way._

**_Damn. Alright. Hurry up._ **

_Will do._

I smiled and sighed. Have I ever mentioned that I'm crazy for this guy?

**Dani POV**

I've finally stopped crying. Now I'm just laying here staring at the wall with my thoughts. I heard a knock at the door followed by "Dani, open up. It's me." Ugh, Dave.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"I have Redvines!" Redvines? Oh, damn him. Damn him to hell.

"Drop them in front of the door and walk away."

I heard a heavy sigh, a thud and then retreating footsteps. I wait a few more moments before getting up and opening the door, only to reveal a smirking Dave.

"What? I definitely heard you walk away!"

"Dani, you should know by now that I'm completely ninja and can fake walking away. We need to talk."

"Do you have the Redvines?"

"Right here," he said, holding them up. I sighed.

"Fine. Come in." I saw him smile a little before coming in. I ripped the bag out of his hands and started attacking my favorite snack. "What do you want?" I asked a little annoyed. He did pull a right move. Redvines put me at ease.

"I'm really sorry, Dani. Really truly sorry for apparently making your high school life miserable and it was only the first day. You know for a fact that I wasn't thinking of you when all of that happened, because I didn't ever intend to leave a lasting impression on the school. I didn't want to bully people. It just happened because it was the best way for me to get my anger out. I wish I would have been introduced to boxing earlier. It probably would've helped."

I sighed. "I know, Dave. You probably know that the main reason that I'm mad is because it did in fact leave a lasting impression. People fear me when I haven't even done anything to fear. People will stay away from me for it too. I'll have no one." He shook his head and pulled out his phone. He searched through it and finally showed me a message from Kurt:

_And Blaine. We both absolutely adore her, and we've only gotten to experience her for not even twenty minutes. She will talk to you eventually. She just needs to get past all of this. It'll get easier for her as the days pass. The only people she even has to worry about feeling that way is the upperclassmen and she'll hardly ever see them, with the exception of the glee club. You said it yourself; she lights up a room. Once she gains more confidence, she'll have all the friends she needs._

I felt the tears gather in my eyes as I read it. "He really said that?"

He nodded. "He also told me to tell you that you'd have the glee club and you will definitely always have him if you need him."

"Really?"

"I'm being completely honest with everything I say, but I do have the message if you want proof."

I sigh again. "They'll only be here for a school year though David. What then?"

"Don't forget the message I showed you. Kurt's fairly positive that you'll get friends your own age. And Kurt's always right."

I pull him into a hug. "Thank you." I heard him breathe out a sigh of relief.

"I'm just glad you're not going to be mad at me for as long as I thought."

"David you know I can't stay mad at you for long."

He smiled. "I know. So. What do you say we go out to dinner. Just you and me?"

"Has Mom already started fixing anything?" I shook his head. "Alright then. Let me change and then we'll go. You're paying by the way."

It was his turn to sigh. "Wouldn't have it any other way Princess Daniella."

I laughed. "Good thing, Prince David."

"Get changed goober."

"How am I the goober? You're the one who started the princess name calling." But he was already down the hall. Jerk.

**Kurt POV**

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Blaine's face. "You were a cheerleader?"

"Yep. Granted not for long, but I won us nationals that year."

"Okay, tell me something about you that isn't perfect? Please? Because everything I find out about you makes me even more crazy about you."

I thought about it. "I hooked my dad up with Carole to get closer to Finn."

He closed his mouth. "I wasn't serious, Kurt. But I guess that isn't a total bad thing. Sure the motivation behind it was off, but now you have the best stepmom and stepbrother in the world." He and I both chuckled. He has a point. I heard my phone go off so I grabbed it and opened it to find a text from Dave.

**Hey. I talked to Dani.**

I rolled my eyes.

_And?_

**We worked things out. I showed her the text that you sent me about her being able to make friends and then telling her that you and the glee club will be there. She let me back in, but I can tell that she still feels like she'll be alone a while. I honestly think that's just the dramatic freshmen coming out in her.**

_Either way, that's still good._

**Yeah. I'm taking her to dinner now.**

_Okay. I'll let you go then. Tell her that I like her. I would say love but that just comes off as creepy when I've only talked to her a total twenty minutes of my life, 17 of which were under strained circumstances._

**Haha, she laughed and said she likes you too. I'll see you later.**

I had maneuvered myself to where I was sitting between Blaine's legs, pressed against his chest with his arms around my waist.

"Tell him to tell her that I like her too, okay?"

_Oh! Tell her Blaine says the same._

**Right. Later.**

"I see he's still not fond of me."

"More like jealous of you. He told me today that he was still crushing on me." I felt his grip tighten around me. "Luckily for you, I don't feel the same, so you can stop suffocating me."

"Sorry."

"Perfectly fine. I like seeing you get protective sometimes." He chuckled, and we sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before a thought struck me. "Oh my god. I have the perfect idea. So, you know how Dani's still feeling down about everything?" I felt him nod his head. I turned to look at him. "Remember that song you wrote for me when we first started dating?" I smiled and nodded once more, clearly getting what I was getting at. "We should sing it to her. Make her feel wanted."

"I think that's a marvelous idea."

I smiled at him. "Great. I'll text everyone and tell them to meet before school tomorrow so they can learn it, then at lunch we can make some simple choreography and sing it to her after school. Sound like a plan?" He laughed.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good stuff. Now, tell me something about you that I don't know."

**Alright so you've probably guessed what song I'm talking about. But I won't say what song it is. I will say that it has been used in one of my other stories which is why I feel bad for using it, but it just fits so good with this story. I just had to.**

**Anyways! I'm sensing that there will be one more chapter unless you guys want more, in which case, I will happily write more.**


	5. You're Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm kind of crying.

**Last chapter unless told otherwise!**

**I don't own Glee. If I did, Dave would already have a sister and be out and possibly have a boyfriend.**

**But that's just me.**

**Kurt POV**

"Okay guys!" I said the next morning before school. I looked at all the faces of the glee club, except for Dani's of course and Mr. Schue, who still knew what was going on, and none of those faces looked happy, except for Blaine's. "I know that coming to school at 6:30 in the morning is kind of crazy but—"

"Kind of crazy? Hummel, it's ridiculous. School doesn't start for another hour and a half," Puck pointed out. I sighed.

"Yeah. Kurt, I have a daily morning workout routine that I am missing right now. How am I ever going to keep this body if I skip a day?" Rachel asked.

"I know, I know, and Rachel, I'm sure you'll be fine. But this is kind of important. It's about Dani." At the mention of her name, I saw everyone's face perk up with concern.

"Is she okay?" I heard Mercedes ask in her momma bear voice.

"Do we need to kick ass?" Dear god, Puckerman.

"Guys, guys, guys, she's fine," Blaine stepped in. "She and David talked it out last night and everything's fine."

"Except," I interjected. "She's still feeling totally alone. So we have a job to do. The past two years, whenever someone was going through something, we were always there for each other. Even when it was my situation with Karofsky, though you all thought fists were 'the only way to deal with him'. Point is, we're family, and Dani is our new baby sister."

Tina smiled. "You're right. So what do we do?"

I felt the smile growing on my face. "Well, I already thought about that and I think I have a solution. Blaine?"

He stepped up with a stack of paper in his hands. "Right. Okay, I'll save you the details about everything, but before Kurt and I even started dating, I had written a song for him." He started passing out the song while continuing. "This is that song. If you just read over the lyrics, I'm sure you'll get the gist of what it's saying. So, Kurt brought this song up and thought it'd be a good idea if we sang it to her at Glee rehearsal this afternoon. Now, we understand that that's not a lot of time, so we aren't going to make it huge. We were thinking of choreography, but I honestly think it'll mean more if we just do what we feel. I'll be on piano and there won't be any other instruments required. Now, I gave each of you a copy of the song with your part highlighted. I was thinking that I could play through it a few times right now and then whenever you feel comfortable enough with it, we could try it as a group?"

Everyone nodded. Blaine smiled and went to the piano. While he played through it, I noticed a section of the song that was perfect for someone outside of the club.

I brought it up after the first run through Blaine did. "Okay, who has the bridge?" When no one raised their hand, I looked down and noticed I did. "Oh! Perfect. Okay guys, I have another idea."

**Dani POV**

Even though I patched things up with Dave last night, I couldn't help but feel like everyone was staring at me through the day.

Mainly because they were.

There were the smiles from the glee club and the smiles of a few random people in the hallway, all of which I returned, but then there were the scared glances at me from the majority of the student body that I didn't want to handle. At first, I just tried to ignore them, but by Spanish, I just wanted to go home. So, I walked up to Mr. Schue after class.

"Hey, Mr. Schue. I don't think I'll be at glee rehearsal today. I still haven't gotten over what happened yesterday." I saw him look panicked for a minute, before he composed himself and responded.

"I meant to ask you about that when I saw you this morning. How is everything?"

I shrugged. "It's better I guess. Dave and I talked about it last night and things are okay between us. But I still feel like people are judging me just because Dave's my brother."

He nodded. "Well, still. Come to Glee Club. You might feel better if you get a full rehearsal. We do end up having fun most of the time." He smiled.

I gave a small smile in return. "Okay. I'll see you then."

But I won't like getting there.

**Kurt POV**

"Okay guys. Are you ready?" I asked everyone after school. Luckily enough, Dani was the only one not there so I had time for a little pep talk. Everyone nodded and went back to their conversations.

Then Dani walked in. She didn't look completely depressed, but the fact the she was still upset was completely obvious. All she did was give a small smile at our greeting and sit down in a semi-isolated corner in the back.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue greeted. "I know that yesterday was kind of a rough start to the year. But I know that we'll be able to look past it to make it through and perhaps win Nationals! Now, Dani. We have a surprise for you. Kurt, care to explain?" I smiled and stood up.

"Dani, dear. I know that hearing everything yesterday kinda took a toll on you. Don't try to deny it because we all witnessed your depression today. But we arranged something that we hope makes you feel better. So, if you would please come down and sit on this stool." I pointed to the stool by the piano. That way she can see Blaine while he plays too. "And relax. This is sort of our way of inducting you into the family."

**Dani POV**

I just nodded and sat on the stool.

"Now. It's not the most perfect thing in the world. But, we hope you like it anyway," Kurt concluded and stepped back with the rest of the New Directions, while Blaine made his way to the piano. After letting everyone get in their places, he started playing what I could already tell would be a gorgeous piece of music.

**Blaine:** _I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

I saw Kurt walk up and stand behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**Kurt and Blaine:** _I've seen how heartless_

_The world can be_

Kurt looked up at me.

**Kurt:** _I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

Some of New Directions went to circle them, while others came to circle me.

**All:** _I'll always do my best_

**Kurt:** _To make you see_

He smiled.

It's only the first verse and I could feel my tears coming.

**Klaine:** _Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

By this time, Kurt started making his way towards me…

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

….to take my hand.

_To make it through_

I laid my head on his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine.

I saw Mercedes walk up and instantly smiled. She was my favorite voice that I heard at all the shows Dave took me too. She started singing softly, yet soulfully.

**Mercedes:** _Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

She moved back and Finn and Rachel stepped forward, though looking at each other. Figures that they'd sing to each other. But I don't really take offense to it. I looked up at Kurt. Judging by that eye roll, I'm guessing he feels the same, if not annoyed.

**Finchel:** _Every time I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me_

_And you tell me_

**All:** _Baby you're not alone_

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's gonna bring me down_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

All in one second, I heard Blaine do an awesome piano progression, felt Kurt pull away from me, saw everyone give a small smile towards the door and finally saw my brother walk through the door.

Oh my god.

David Karofsky is about to sing.

**Dave:** _I still have trouble_

I smiled. I always knew he could sing.

_I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometimes_

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need them_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize_

**All:** _Baby I'm not alone!_

I smiled again, because I have always wondered what it would've been like if Dave had joined New Directions. I guess it'd be something like this.

_Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down!_

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through_

The only thing I could focus on when Blaine was closing the song was Dave, and his arms was the first ones I ran into. "Thank you," I whispered.

He chuckled. "Don't thank me. It was Kurt's idea." I backed up and turned around.

I found Kurt, started walking towards him, and stopped when I was standing right in front of him. "Well, Kurt Hummel. I just heard that this was your idea." He nodded.

I probably gave him a heart attack with the way I launched myself at him. "Thank you. So much. You don't know how much this meant to me."

He squeezed me before pulling back. "Although I came up with the idea, you still have one more person to think for the song."

"Who?" But he didn't even have to answer. I noticed that Blaine still hadn't stopped playing and in fact just started playing the whole song over again, singing softly along. I smiled, before charging him and almost knocking him off the bench.

He just laughed though. "Geez, Dani. Don't kill me. It's only my second day here."

I laughed with him. "So sorry. That, Mr. Anderson, was a fantastic song. Though I'm sure it wasn't original meant for me, it still means a lot."

He shot me a smile. "It may have not originally been for you, but I was more than happy to give it up for you. I thought it fit the situation. Dani, just remember something. I feel almost the exact same way as you do. This is my first year here too and I'm absolutely terrified. But, I know that I'll be fine, because everyone here in this room will have my back. They have your back too. For the year that they are here, you and me, we'll be completely fine."

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion. "They? Won't you be graduating too?"

He shrugged. "Something about not enough credits to pass as a senior. Apparently things are a lot different here. If I was still at Dalton, I would be. But not here."

I nodded. "Well, at least I'll have you next year. Thank you, Blaine."

He smiled. "Anytime, sweetheart." I knocked his shoulder with mine. Then I got confused again.

"Wait. Dave, why are you here?" He looked up at me, then at Kurt.

"Well, this morning at 6:45, I get a phone call from Kurt asking me to sing a song with these guys to show you how not alone you will be this year. And from past non-personal experiences, I learned you don't fuck with Kurt Hummel. That and I really just wasn't in the mood too. So, here we are."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Alright guys, as touching as this all was, we need to get back to business," Mr. Schue interrupted. "David, you're welcome to stay if you want to. See what you missed last year."

Dave just nodded and sat down next to me, and Mr. Schue dove into the lesson of the week. He was right. A full rehearsal is a lot of fun. After introducing the topic, we basically broke off into groups to discuss possible songs and a few people gave some fun impromptu performances. It was just a laid back setting.

**Kurt POV**

"Do you think she'll be okay now?" I asked Blaine as we were walking towards our cars, hand in hand.

I saw him nod. "Yeah. I think she'll be fine. She got to experience the love and support first hand. Now I'm sure she might get nervous when you all decide to have your weekly fights that you keep talking about, but she'll have me to get through that with." I smiled and squeezed his hand. Then I frowned.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't graduating this year?"

I heard him sigh. "I don't know. You just had all these plans for New York after we graduated that I didn't want to let you down. If I was still at Dalton, all of that would still be happening."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault that your family had a fiscal crisis. It's just how times are right now. It's nothing to be ashamed of, and you wouldn't have let me down. So what, I'll just have a year of community college here. I won't go without you though."

He looked at me, almost in tears. "You would seriously stay here in community college for a year, just to wait on me?"

I thought about it. "Or I could work at the shop for a year. Either way, I'm not leaving you."

He stopped and attacked me in a bear hug. "I love you."

I gave a light laugh. "I love you too. Now come on. I have to work at the shop today, and you can watch."

He did a little happy dance and attacked me again. "Yay! I love you!"

I scoffed. "You only love me for my greased covered body."

He looked thoughtful. "Maybe." My jaw fell and I smacked him. "Ow! Kurt, I was kidding!"

"Mhm. Sure. Now let's go. We're already late."

**Dani POV**

"So, still think you're going to be alone this year?" Dave asked me on the way back home.

I smiled and shook my head. "No. I think I'll be fine."

**Wow. This is my first completely serious completed story. I hope you liked it! If you want me to write a sequel, just give me some ideas and I'll get right on it! I love write Dani and even Klaine. It's fun.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've come a long way in my writing and Glee went a completely different direction, but you know. I loved my story. I may revisit it at some point, who knows.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
